A Time Supposed To Be Happy
by TheMSH109
Summary: Sequal to Sadness in the world
1. False Alarm

A Time Supposed to be Happy Sequal to Sadness in The World

Disclaimer: I do not own KIm Possible, Ronstoppable or Bonnie Rockwaller.

Authors note: Thanks to the people that rated and added me to favorites. Enjoy. :)

Chapter 1 False Alarm

As 9 month pregnant Bonnie sat on the couch with her husband Ron. They were expected Their baby any tme soon. "Oh" Bonnie suddenly said. "What is it ?" Ron questioned.  
"I Think my Water just broke." Bonnie replied "Really!" exclaimed Ron "Yes!" Bonnie Answered back "To the hospital" Ron said while lifting Bonnie off the couch

They had just arrived at the hospital when the doctors ran out the meet them. As they were heading down the hall bonnie suddenly said "Oh Ron, Ron come here"  
"What is it Bon-Bon?" Ron asked "I think that it was just a false alarm."  
"Ok, Fase Alram Everybody" Ron Announced "aaaaaawwwwwww" The Doctors and nurses said at the same time.

After that incident Ron drove really slow on the ride home incase that baby did come. both Ron and Bonnie were hopping that their preciouse baby would come that day. 


	2. The Drive Home

Chapter 2 The Drive Home

As Ron headed home with Bonnie right beside him her could't help but think that he was the happiest man in the world.  
"Sorry for that false alarm Ron-ron." bonnie says will looking out the window "It's ok Bonnie." Ron added while giving his beautiful a genle glare "I thought that this was it" Bonnie said will a tear hit her eye.  
"Me to, but our time will come soon" Ron added "Your right, I love you" bonnie said while coming close to Ron "I love you to." Ron said while looking a Bonnie

With that the two keeped driving down the road for another mile untill they cam across a vehicle pulled over from what seemed mechanical problems.  
"Im going to see if I can help." Ron said while pulloing over "Ok" Bonnie said looking out the window

As Ron casualy walked over to the vehicle, A head popped up.  
"Do you need help?" Ron asked The fiqure just stood their "Do you need help?" Ron asked again in a higher voice Still no answer "That's it if you dont want to answer then fine, I'm leaving." Ron yelled while turning around

As Ron kept walking back to the car where Bonnie was he suddenly heard Bonnie yell.  
"RON LOOK OUT!"  
"Wha" as Ron turned around he felt somthing smash his face.  
Ron dropped barley concious, He heard a truck come up and a few people get out, He soon saw Bonnie being pulled out of the car and dragged to the truck where she was duct taped and driven off. Soon after that Ron fell unconcious. 


	3. Where am, I She

Chapter 3 Where am I, Shes Where

Ron suddenly felt himself go into time a space wondering where he would end up. Suddenly he felt something go threw his body then with a white flash he saw a bunch of kids running around but he quickly reconized three kids. two of them were at the swings while one was in the sandbox. Ron suddenly remembered, this is where him and Bonnie first became friends. As he watched himself go over and talk to her he felt that his life was perfect. Soon he say himself go threw life whith his love.

Them without warning he woke up, He immediatly looked around to see if Bonnie was in the room with him but she wasn't, but there were to military officers their and one of them did look familiar.  
"Ronald Stoppable?" the man on the left asked "Y-Yes?" Ron said grazily "My name is Major George patterson and this is Corporol John Moarse. I beleive you met before" George said "Yes I beleive we did" Ron replied "Is Bonnie outside the room? Ron asked "Well no." John said "what do you mean no?" Ron asked "we got a problem" The major said "what is it?" Ron asked "Bonnie is a hostage of the taliban." John said "WHAT!!!"Ron yelled "Try to remember 2 days ago." The major said "I replied "But do you know where she is?" Ron asked "Yes we do" John replied "ok where is she' Ron said

With that the major walked up and told him in his ear where she was

"Shes where?! Ron yelled "In aftganistan. george said "OH GOD Cant you get her out of there!" Ron barked "We tried but all were insuccess." John said calmly "ok." Ron said cooling down his tempur

The major wallked out leaving john and Ron alone

" I know someone that can help" John said "Who? Ron asked "you know who. John replied with a smile "but i dont know where......" Ron was cut off "4567 51 street lowerton." john added "Ok but i have no way to get there."Ron concluded "Ok well here are the keys to a car parked in the parking lot." john said throwing him apair of key "Thanks john." Ron said "No problem."John replied with that the corporol went out to join the major 


	4. I need your help

Chapter 4 I need your Help

As Ron Drove into Lowerton he kept in mind. What if she doesn't help. What if she is married. Pregnant.  
God I hope she will help me. Before he knew it he was at 4567 51 street. The houde was actually quite large all painted with a huge driveway, and of course a satillite uplink. Here goes nothing. Roon felt like a little kid going to ask his parents for candy. He was at the door, so he swallowed his pride went up and knocked on the door. in a split second out popped a head followed by a body.  
" Hi Kim." Ron said " Hi Ron, long time no see" Kim added "I have to talk to you about something" ron said sadly " Ok Ron what is it?" Kim asked "May I come in?" Ron asked "Sure" Kim replied As Ron floowed Kim to the couch er noticed al the medals that she won andthe pictures of her family.  
"Now Ron tell what is wrong?" Kim asked "I need your help." Ron said "What is it?"  
" well.  
As Ron told kim everything about wat happened the last few days, all that kim could do wa gasped at what Ron had told her about the Taliban and Bonnie. Suddenly after the ten minutes of explaining Ron asked "Are you going to help me get Bonnie back?"  
Without a hesitation Kim said "Yes"  
" Ok lets go" ron said With that the two went off to head to Aftganistan to free Bonnie 


	5. Rescue pt 1

Chapter 5 Rescue pt1

As Ron and Kim got on the plane, they were met by Major George patterson and Corporol John Moarse.  
"Going somewhere." George said in a mad voice "Why yes we are." Kim snapped back "I told you it is impossible" George said "No it's not!" Ron yelled

Suddenly the Major drew his pistol. Aimed it right at Ron and Kim " You will not go!" The major barked "Why?" Ron asked "I will shoot you." Th Major said

Then was a gunshot but it was not from the Majors but from Johns pistol.  
" Oh My GOD" Kim gasped "Dont worry the government knew he was working with the Taliban." John said "But why not the other times?" Ron asked " He would have suspected it so I didn't." John said putting his pistol back in his holster "Ok" Kim said "I have 2 dozen delta force commandos ready for action." John said calling them up "Good." Ron said "Here." John said handing them 4 objects "What is it?" Kim asked "Two ppsh 41's and two colt 45's."  
"Why do we need these?" Ron asked "We are going to destroy that position." John said "Ok." Kim said "Lets go." John said "Yes lets."  
"ARE YOU READY MEN!" John yelled "YAH!!!" everyone yelled " Good!" john said "Lets go get Bonnie back." Ron growled With that they loaded up and headed to the snakes head. Aftganistan 


	6. rescue pt 2

Chapter 6 Rescue pt 2

As the team flew over Aftganistan, everyone was nervous especially Ron. He was sweating like their was no tomorrow.  
"Ron?" Kim asked "Yah." Ron said "Are you okay?" Kim asked "Why do you ask?" Ron questioned back "Cause your sweating alot." Kim replied "I'm just nervous." Ron said back "Me too." Kim said " Okay men our target is a minute away load up." John said loading his rifle

As everyone waited for what seemed like hours but was only a minute, minds crossed. Everyone was now ready to kill. A few seconds later the green light showed and every parachuted out the back of the plane.

" Okay everyone lets remain silents." Joh said putting a supresser on his gun

As the team advanced to the building, Bonnie was tied to a chair being interrogated.

*  
" Tell us what you fucking know!" An aftgan yelled "What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked " damn it Tell us and we will be nicer." A soilder said while hitting her "I have no idea what you are talking about." Bonnie said while lifting her head "Fine." A soldier said while leaving

As a soldier raised his pistol to shot Bonnie. Suddenly he dropped to the ground with holes in his back

"Bonnie?" A voice asked "Yah."Bonnie said weakly "it's me Ron." Ron said "Ron! Bonnie said exited "Yep" ron said "Glad to see you." bonnie said while Ron untied her "Lets get outta her." Ron said " how did you get hear?"Bonnie asked "Old friend." ron said "But who?" Bonnie asked

with that Kim came out from behind a boulder

"Hey Bonnie." kim said smiling "Hi. Bonnie said while hugging her "theres more." Ron said while giving a hand signal

John and the troops came out

"Oh my." Bonnie said

As the teammade their way back to the plane. Everyone was cautious about their surrondings. they started to load when john said

" You go we ned to find to captured Soldiers." "You sure?" Kim asked "Yes." John said

with that the plane too off and headed back home. 


	7. Flight Home

Chapter 7 Flight Home

"Ok. Roger. Alright." The pilot said "Good news everyone, johns team succeded all U.S prisoners are free." The copilot said "Great." Ron said "30 minutes to upperton." The pilot said "Ok." Kim said

As the plane got near upperton. Bonnie sudennly called Rons name. As Ron headed to Bonnie and slipped slipped in something that wasn't their before.

"Ronny we have a problem." Bonnie said "What is it?" Ron asked "I think.....I think my water just broke." Said Bonnie "That great Bonnie! one sec. Ron said turning around

Has Ron shuffled to the cockpit Kim noticed

" Can you guy's go faster?" Ron asked "Why?" The pilot said "My wifes water just broke." Ron said " Oh my." Kims voiced said "Hurry to upperton. " Ron said 


	8. surprise

Chapter 8 Surprise

As they touched down doctors ran out their grabbed Bonnie and rushed her to the Emergency Room.  
As much as Ron needed to go he had to get the bump on the head checked out. Ron, Ki and the pilots felt stupid sitting in the waiting room wearing army uniforms on. What seemed like years ended when the nurse came in signalling forthem to follow. As they Reached the room they noticed a happy Bonnie sitting their.

"Ron look twins." Bonnie said holding a boy and girl n her arms "Wow, you did great Honey." Ron said "What should we name them?" Bonnie asked " I know." Ron said "What the name Ronny?" Bonnie asked "The Baby Girl will be named Kim, after a friend that helped me get you back." Ron said "Thats sweet." Kim said crying "The boy will be called John from another friend that helped me get you back. Ron added "Sound great." Bonnie

With that the group of friends headed back to Ron and Bonnie's house. 


	9. Job offering

Chapter 9 Job offering

A few months after Kim and John were born Ron got a letter in the mail. He brought it inside and read it.

Dear Ron

It's me John I wanted you to know that I am deeply happy for helping you get Bonnie back. I also want to thank you for nameing you'r baby boy after me. I love the picture that you sent me. that's it for now. Bye Sincerly Sargent John Moarse.

As Ron apened up another letter and read it he was very exited

Dear Mr Ronald Stoppable

We have wrote to you today to tell you that we have had a job opening and have selected you to fill that opening.  
You work 5 days a week, get 3 months paid vacation. You will earn 50 dollars a hour for a month then you will be a permanant employee and get upgraded to 75 dollars an hour. But it is up to you to make the decision.  
Sincerly your's Chef's Incorp

Ron was so exited he told Bonnie and both of them danced. Ron Called them to tell them that he accepted. the company was exited to. ron had a week before he had to work. 


End file.
